


Where Have You Been?

by Estrella3791



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, being the horsemens' surrogate dad is a full time job, but he loves it, poor dylan, what have they done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella3791/pseuds/Estrella3791
Summary: Lula and Jack are late for practice. Why?





	Where Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched both the NYSM movies recently and I am _hooked _! They're amazing! And I obviously do not own them, because even though I love writing, I don't think I could come up with something with that sheer level of awesome.__  
>  Anyway, that's enough talking.  
> Enjoy!!!

Lula rolls over and buries her face into the pillow, because waking up early is _so _overrated. She vaguely remembers last night. Jack had a really good reason to get out of bed at five in the morning, she’s pretty sure, but she’s also sure that she has a hangover and the blankets are super comfy and there’s no way she’s getting up.__  
That is, until a familiar voice starts shouting in her ear.  
“Lula!” Jack bellows. (He’s familiar with how hard it is to wake her up, and is adjusting his volume accordingly.) “It’s time to go! Rise and shine!”  
“Mnnrrrgghh,” Lula retorts articulately. Jack snorts.  
“Whatever. Get your butt out of bed, woman.”  
“You suck,” she grumbles into her pillow.  
“You weren’t saying that last night,” he sing-songs, and that snaps her awake.  
Last night. Last night.  
“Last night. We...”  
He nods.  
“Yep.”  
She can’t really believe it.  
“We really did?”she asks again, dumbfounded by the fact that it actually happened.  
“Yep,” he says again, and this time he pops the ‘p,’ which is annoying enough to make her swing her legs over the side of the bed and stand up.  
“I can’t believe this. We really did.”  
Jack shrugs.  
“It’s not like we haven’t been talking about this for forever.”  
Lula nods as she wriggles into her jeans.  
“I know, but it still feels like a spur of the moment decision. And... I’m scared.”  
That makes Jack’s head snap up. He abandons the suitcases that he was wrangling to the door and looks at her.  
“Why?”  
She huffs a laugh, not because it’s funny but because she’s nervous and completely incapable of explaining her feelings.  
“I’m not sure. I guess... I guess I’m scared of messing up. Of making you hate me. Of being kicked out of the Horsemen. That kind of thing.”  
He chuckles softly and reaches for her, pulling her into his warm and deliciously solid embrace. She clings to him, not only because she’s feeling overwhelmed and scared, but also because she’s exhilarated about what they did last night.  
“I’m not sorry, you know,” she tells him, leaning back so she can look at his face. “I’m glad that we did it.”  
His face lights up at that, and she feels bad for making him think that she was unhappy.  
“Sorry,” she mumbles, burying her face in his shoulder.  
He shakes his head.  
“You don’t have to be,” he assures her.  
She smiles, because he’s always like this – always making her feel safe and loved and special – and she reaches up to kiss him on the cheek. He tries to kiss her back but she dances backward and out of his reach.  
“Not so fast, Mister. We have to get going, remember?”  
He doesn’t look too impressed with his own words being thrown back in his face, but Lula doesn’t care. She’s too proud of herself. So she picks up a suitcase and opens the door.  
“Coming?” she grins.  
“Coming,” he groans.

__

__“Rhodes!” Merritt waves a hand in front of Dylan’s face. “Where’s your head at?”  
“Wherever Jack and Lula are, I’m guessing,” Daniel guesses.  
“I thought that Merritt was the mind reader,” Dylan says.  
Daniel grins.  
“He’s losing his status to an up-and-comer,” he teases. “I’ve been practicing.”  
Merit scoffs as he shuffles a deck of cards from hand to hand.  
“Yeah, right. It’s going to take a heck of a lot of practicing to lose my status, Atlas.” Daniel grins unrepentantly at him, and sticks out his tongue. Merritt rolls his eyes. “But back to my original question,” he persists, looking back at Dylan, “why are you so out of it?”  
Dylan sighs. To be perfectly honest, he’s a little worried. They completely lost Lula and Jack after three yesterday afternoon, and the pair hasn’t returned yet. It’s almost eight o’clock, and they have a performance at nine thirty. The two youngest Horsemen are _always _on time – Dylan’s pretty sure it’s because they’re so excited to be in the group in the first place, which is sweet. Albeit totally useless when they’re not here right now.__  
However, he’s not going to say any of that to either of the guys, so he shrugs.  
“A little tired, I guess,” he suggests, because it’s a totally plausible suggestion. They were up late last night, discussing the best ways to get out of the building when their tricks inevitably turned on them. Unfortunately for them, none of them have been forgiven by the FBI as of yet, which makes for some tricky performing.  
They haven’t gotten caught yet, though. He’s pretty proud of them for that.  
Daniel snorts.  
“I’m no mentalist, but even I know that that’s not it. We don’t believe you, Dylan.”  
Dylan shrugs.  
“Believe what you want,” he tells them. “I really don’t care.”  
Merritt raises an eyebrow, and is undoubtedly going to make some snarky comment about him being cranky and how he must have some problems that could probably be fixed by a one night stand, when the door bursts open and a pair of straggling Horsemen rush in.  
Thank goodness. Saved by the bell.  
“Where have you been?” Dylan asks sharply, striding over to them. They stand there, grinning, looking like kids who have been caught with their hands in the cookie jar but don’t even care.  
And then Dylan realizes they’re holding suitcases, and Lula’s hair is a mess, and Jack’s face is flushed. They’ve obviously run in here from the cab.  
At least they made an effort to get here.  
“What have you done?” he asks them. “Where have you been?”  
Merritt waltzes over. He’s grabbed his coffee thermos from the side table and is taking a sip, looking almost bored as he looks them over.  
Bored, that is, until his eye catches something and he starts choking on his coffee.  
“Oh – my – gosh – ” he splutters, coughing.  
“What? What is it?” Dylan demands. “What did they do?” He turns back to Jack and Lula. “What did you do?”  
They grin at him, looking totally unrepentant.  
“Look, Dylan. Really look,” Jack says. “Because – ”  
“The closer I look, the less I see,” Dylan groans. “Yes, I know.”  
“It isn’t a trick.” Lula says. “Maybe try looking closely at our hands.”  
That sets off a choking fit from Atlas, who apparently decided to take a coffee break, too. Dylan eyes her hands. Right one – normal. Left one –  
He stares, in amazement and shock and confusion and every other stunned and bewildered emotion there is.  
They’re married.  
“ _Holy cow! _” Daniel hoots, when he can breathe again. “You guys got hitched!”_  
Dylan’s standing exactly where he was, because _holy no way _. Have they been planning this? Was this a spur of the moment thing? Because if it is...  
“Surprise!” Lula says, but it sounds half-hearted, and even as she waves her hands in the air she looks small and frightened, and Dylan sees.  
He sees that she’s scared, for many reasons, not least being _him _. What if he’s mad? What if he kicks her out? He can almost see the thoughts racing through her already crowded and swift-moving mind._____  
What about her parents? He remembered her saying, once, that her mother actually stabbed her father. In the neck. That’s got to create some problems – it’s not exactly a model for a healthy marriage. What if Lula is concerned about those issues being hereditary?  
He knows, as he watches her glance at Jack, that she’s scared that she’s not good enough. Not good enough for Jack, not good enough for the Horsemen, not good enough for anybody. She married the man because she loves him, yes, but also because she wants something concrete. She wants certainty. She wants to know that she has something to hold onto.  
And marriage should be certain and unyielding, but she doesn’t know if it will be, so she’s scared.  
Because of that, he abandons his initial impulse to slap both of them silly. He looks at Lula, and he looks at Jack, and he watches the unsure emotions flickering across their faces, and he’s not upset anymore. He’s not worried about it affecting the team dynamics, or ruining the shows, or screwing with their schedules.  
He steps forward and pulls Lula into a hug.  
“Congratulations,” he murmurs, his breath making her hair flutter.  
She’s tense at first, not able to process what’s happening, but then she softens and she slides her arms around him, returning his embrace.  
“Thanks,” she whispers.  
And the room is silent for all of two seconds, before it explodes with laughter and congratulations and wolf-whistling and just a little bit of crying. (The criers are Lula and Merritt, who, surprisingly, had tears flowing before she did. Dylan just shakes his head at that.)  
They’re a messed-up couple, Dylan knows. And he also knows that there will be fights and arguments and cards burned and shoes stuffed down garbage dispensers. (He’s just guessing on that last one, but it seems more than likely.)  
But they’re in love. They’ve got him, and they always will, though he supposes that that shouldn’t be too comforting. He’ll help them however he can and whenever they need it, and he knows that Merritt and Daniel will, too.  
And so he leans back, and heaves a sigh of contentment. They’ve got to get ready for the show – tame Lula’s hair, slap on some makeup, run over the plan one last time – but they’ve got a few minutes.  
For now, they’ll celebrate. 


End file.
